Lovely
by lylih499
Summary: petite esquisse , beaucoup de faute , une ginny en colère , un harry manipulable , un fauteuse de trouble et beaucoup beaucoup de bêtise . Personne serieuse s'abstenir


Hello ! Donc voilà un One short tout pourrie qui est marque peut être l'arrivé d'une personnage qui sera sûrement avec de la chance , le personnage de plusieurs fic centré sur HP .

Je suis désolé mais HP ne m'appartient pas .

Ma première ébauche de fic

Aussi désolé des faute d'orthographe , car je n'est pas de bêta

Bonne lecture ! Et surtout n'hésiter pas à critiqué !

* * *

><p>J'avançais vers le lieu de la cérémonie . Je vis des millier de siège apparaître puis l'hôtel . Pas de doute c'est pas Harry qui a préparer le mariage .<p>

J'avance d'un bon pas la ou Harry s'apprête à se faire harponner par la sangsue rousse .

Le Mage marieur annonce la phrase parfaite pour moi :

Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à se mariage , qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais .

Moi et mon don des entrée fracassante entrons en scène immédiatement :

Oui moi je m'oppose à se mariage !

Je vois Harry se retournée étonné et une Ginervra Weasley furieuse me lancé un regard noir .

C'est vrai qu'avec mon look je casse la baraque . Une pantalon noir baggi ajusté au hanche qui me moule parfaitement mon tee shirt rouge clinquant ajusté en accord avec mes converse de la même couleur en ma veste favorite en jean noir gris foncée avec une magnifique phénix brodé d'argent . À la hanche est suspendu ma baguette et mon holster .

Je me tiens la dans l'aller les bras croisé sur la poitrine , mes cheveux brun ondulé attacher en queue de cheval haute mes Ray Ban de vu sur les nez je regard le ' couple ' qui se tiens devant moi .

Après quelque seconde de stupéfaction , Harry se retourne vraiment vers moi et me dit :

Evie ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?

Mon chérie , je viens t'empêcher de faire la connerie de ta vie !

Et c'est quoi cette fameuse connerie ?

Bah , épouser Ginevra bien sur !

La concerné s'avance vers moi l'air menaçant et me cracha au visage :

Et tu est qui toi pour te permettre d'interrompre MON mariage , de dire à MON futur époux ET de te permettre de l'appeler chérie espèce de traîné ?

La , je pense que Harry a pas vraiment apprécier :

Ginny ! Je t'interdit de lui parler comme ça !

Et pourquoi , c'est ta maîtresse ? Tu ma tromper avec cette pouffiasse ?

Ginny ! Sa suffit ! Tu n'aurai jamais du lui parler comme ça , je reporte le mariage !

QUOI ? Mais Harry …

Là, je pense que c'est à moi de parler :

Écoute Harry , je ne suis pas venu pour que tu REPORTE se simulacre de mariage , mais pour que tu l'annule ! Au noms de tout l'amour que je te porte , je ne te laisserai pas te faire passer la corde au coups par cette suceuse de pognon ! Combien a coûté cette réception dit moi ? Au moins mille gallions ! Or je connais un personne qui t'aime d'un amour sincère et partager . Une personne qui pourrait t'épouser habillé d'une taie d'oreiller dans une chapelle délabrer avec juste vous deux et votre amour ! Alors tu vas me suivre avant que je tuer cette chose qui ta servit de fiancé et qui ma plus qu'insulté !

Bon , ok , j'avoue que j'y suis peut être un peu fort . Mais comme dit le dicton : « Au grand maux , les grands moyen ! »

Ouh , Weaslette n'a pas l'air très contente …

Non mais qui c'est celle la ? Harry défend moi ! Tu ne vas pas laissé cette fille de pute , cette connasse gâcher mon mariage !

Aie ! Ne jamais me traité devant Harry de cette façons .

Pourquoi ? Parce que dans c'est cas là , il dégaine sa baguette plus vite que sont ombre .

Il pointa sa baguette sous le de Ginny et dit d'une voix empli de colère :

Ginerva Weasley , n'insulte plus jamais Evie devant moi ou qui que se soit ! Si elle interrompe NOTRE mariage et qu'elle dit que tu n'ai pas pour moi , alors elle a raison ! Je ne voulais pas me mariée avec toi . On pouvais vivre heureux sans le mariage . Mais non , tu as absolument voulu m'épouser ! Surtout que dans le mariage sorcier , il ne peut pas y avoir de divorce ! Tu ma bien manipuler et heureusement qu'Evie ma empêcher de fait comme elle le dit si bien la plus GROSSE connerie de ma vie ! C'est finit Ginny , je ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de toi !

Harry , non ! Tu n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça à cause de cette fille !

Oh que si j'ai le droit ! Parce que tu voit , cette fille , elle connaît mon cœur mieux que moi même !

Bon alors avant que sa dégénère , j'embarque ryry !Donc je lui fait baisser sa baguette avant qu'il ne fasse d'erreur et lui dit :

Et oui Ryry , qu'est ce que tu ferait pas sans moi!Allez va à la voiture tu reconnaîtra le 4x4 je suis sur et je t'emmène de se bourbier !

Je le tire de vers Ginny et le pousse vers l'allée . Puis je me place debout sur l'hôtel me lance un Sonorus puis dit :

Donc comme vous pouvez le constater , le mariage est définitivement ANNULE ! Des questions ?

Je voit Ron Weasley se lever furieux , me pointant su doigt et s'écriant :

TOI !

Oui moi …

Tu as gâcher le mariage de ma sœur et de mon meilleur amie !

Primo je n'ai pas gâcher le mariage j'ai empêcher Harry de fait une TRES GROSSE bourde Secundo , si tu était vraiment sont meilleur amie , tu aurai vu que te si preccccieuse sœur n'était la que pour sont coffre fort ! Sur ce Adios , j'ai un Harry Potter à aider .

Je descendis de l'hôtel d'un bond puis , je couru vers le parking , arrivé vers la fin de l'allée , je vois Sirius Black se lever et dire :

ATTEND , s'il te plaît , dit moi que tu est qui je pense .

Mais bien sur , ou avait- je la tête ! Quel impolitesse de ma part !

Je me tourne vers l'hôtel ou se tiens une Ginny Weasley vert de rage , tout l'assistance est encore stupéfaite mais elle arrive a me lancé

Dit nous ton noms espèce de traîné !

Tout doux Weaslette ! C'est à cause de se genre de phrase qu'Harry ta plaqué . Pour ta gouverne de nous deux c'est toi la traîné . Parce que si Harry dégaine sa baguette plus vite que sont ombre , toi tu écarte les cuisse plus vite que ton ombre ! C'est vrai que Finnigan est bien lotie ? Car hier tu as dû la sentir passer tout de même !

Ah voilà une couleur qui lui vas bien , blanc cadavre !

Bon c'est pas tous mais ils fait que j'y aille ! C'était un plaisir !

Je me retourne avant d'entendre Ginny hurlé :

TON NOMS !

Ah oui c'est vrai .

Je me retourne , je regard bien Weaslette dans les yeux avant de dire :

Moi c'est Evelinya Potter , la jumelle d'Harry ! Bye !

* * *

><p>Alors ? Pas trop naze ? Je doit éradiqué cette fic ou pas ?<p> 


End file.
